


Sherlock Holmes x reader chatroom

by Xaviersbestfriend



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviersbestfriend/pseuds/Xaviersbestfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK I have realised that chat-rooms are easier to write than full fics and yes IK Greg Lestrade was not in this one but he will be in one of the eventual ones I have chosen to try writing :)  </p>
<p>Authors note: Ok sorry but I doubt I'll be posting as many of these as I had planned there may be a few every now and then but I'm not sure.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes x reader chatroom

Set after Molly and Sherlock's 4th date 

Y/F/N = Your fulle name   
(just in case you didn't know)

 

Y/N logged on

John logged on 

Hey! Y/N do you know what happened on Sherlock's date last night he won't tell me anything-John

Yeah,John, I know but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell -Y/N 

Molly logged on 

Hey Molls-Y/N

Hello Molly-John 

Hey, Molly can I tell John what happened last night?-Y/N 

NO! Y/N don't you dare-Molly

sigh OK, fine I wont tell -Y/N 

 

Mycroft logged on

Moriarty logged on 

OK! I'm sorry Molly I love you but I can't hold it in any longer (just don't tell anyone!) -Y/N

Hold what in exactly?-John 

MOLLY AND SHERLOCK KISSED-Y/N 

Y/F/N! -Molly 

Holy...crap – Moriarty

UUUM is this a joke?!?-Mycroft

Sherlock logged on 

WHY did John just yelp and fall out of his chair?-Sherlock

Because,Sherlock... Y/N told them what happened last night-Molly

What!? Y/N how could you-Sherlock 

Sorry :P it...was ...gonna get out soon anyway pleasedon'thitme- Y/N

Donovan logged on 

Anderson logged on 

 

So what you guys up to now then- Anderson

Nothing crazy I hope, but hell, they're hanging out with Sherlock that's never gonna happen-Donovan

Go away guys you know we don't want you here- Sherlock 

Sherlock! be nice! (But he's right you know guys-Y/N 

Hypocrite-Sherlock

OMGOMGOMG GUYS GUESS WHAT!-John 

Calm down John-Donovan

What happened?-Anderson

John don't you dare-Molly

MOLLY AND SHERLOCK KISSED-John

John I told you not to tell-Y/N

Same-Molly

You have betrayed a friend John-Sherlock

Wow...-Donovan

Wait! The freak has a girlfriend now!?-Donovan

Oh,my,goodness our favourite psychopath finally got some action-Anderson 

I can't cope with this I'm out- Moriarty

same-Anderson

Goodbye my friends -Mycroft

I'm outta here bye -Donovan

 

Moriarty logged off

Anderson logged off

Mycroft logged off

Donovan logged out

 

Sorry guys I really am- Y/N

Yeah I apologise -John 

Yeah you will be-Molly

Revenge is coming your way-Sherlock

Run John, run-Y/N

Run and hide-Y/N

John logged off  
Sherlock logged off  
Y/N logged off  
Molly logged off


End file.
